harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Marlin's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Vesta's house *» 6:00 am to 8:00 am, or 9:00 pm to 12:00 am *» Marlin has a black heart color or higher Walk into the house and Marlin will tell you that Celia is resting upstairs. Instead of telling him you'll come back later, offer to talk to him (何か話しでも). Marlin will be surprised that you want to have a conversation with him, so start off by asking him what food does he likes to eat (す、好きな食べ物は？) . He ponders over the question because no one has ever bothered to ask him before! Vesta then comes downstairs and asks what you two are talking about. Marlin decides to end your conversation. Purple Heart Event *» Vesta's farm store *» 8:10 am to 12:00 pm, not Winter season, rainy day *» Marlin has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Marlin will be working in the back of the store when you enter. He asks if you've come to do some shopping, but Vesta isn't here at the moment. When asked why only 1 person is running the store, Marlin explains that he use to be sick. On rainy days Vesta and Celia tell him it's not good for him to be farming so he goes inside the shop instead. Celia will then walk into the shop and starts to search for something. Vesta had sent her to pick up some more seeds. Marlin asks her if she needs some help with all the seeds she's gathering but Celia tells him it's not good for him to go outside and get all wet. She needs help and it would be wrong to ask you, so she leaves to go get Vesta! Poor Marlin feels useless so give him some encouragement (元気出しなよ!!). For the sake of his body though, he thinks he needs to let his energy return instead of straining himself. He thanks you for your thoughts. When Celia gets back it turns out she only needed to get 1 bag of seeds so she really didn't need any help after all. Marlin laughs at her. Blue Heart Event *» Blue Bar *» 6:30 pm to 10:00 pm, Monday *» Marlin has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Kassey and Patrick are living it up in the bar. Muffy thinks they may have too much to drink, and wishes them to be careful as they head home. After the twins leave Gustafa also decides to head out, leaving Marlin the only customer at the saloon. Marlin invites you over to have a drink with him and Griffin pours out a beverage. It is a drink Marlin uses to help his body. Gulp it down and Marlin will expect a response. Tell him you want to drink more (もっと飲む), but Griffin checks with Marlin first to see if it's all right. Marlin is fine with that so Griffin mixes you up some more. Marlin enjoys the bar a lot. He use to go drinking when he was in the city but he didn't like it. The bar was dirty and he didn't know the people he was drinking with. It's quieter here. There weren't any good places at all in the city. Griffin thanks him for his compliments but Marlin hadn't noticed that you've fallen asleep! He requests that Marlin take you home, which he does. You'll wake up the next morning. Yellow Heart Event *» Vesta's house *» 8:20 pm to 12:00 am, not Winter season, rainy day *» Marlin has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Visit the Vesta family inside the house and you'll overhear Vesta telling the youngsters that they can't go outside because it's raining today. It's not good for their health and she's worried they might catch a cold. Celia is quick to comply but Marlin insists that he's in good health. He's been silent until now and finally feels he should speak up. Out the door into the rain Marlin goes, with Vesta objecting as he leaves. After he leaves Vesta explains that she says she worries about Marlin, but she's not trying to be meddlesome. Celia thinks that he's angry and that's why he left! They do worry though, and decide to ask you for help to search for him. Celia will stay behind, Vesta will look around the area, and you will go check out the Goddess Pond. You'll find Marlin standing out in the rain by the pond. When he asks what you are doing here tell him you were worried so you came to search for him (心配で探しに来た). Marlin wants to ask you a question. He's tried to restore his health to what it was, but he hasn't become like he was before. Marlin has seen you work energetically, and he can't become like before, and it makes him feel miserable. Do you think his health will ever be restored? Tell him absolutely (絶対戻れるよ！). Hearing that from you has made him happy. He's positive that somehow he'll be able to restore his body. Just seeing your bright face has made him feel that he's foolish for worrying, and you both head back. Celia welcomes him back and asks him where he went and if he's okey. Marlin tells her that you solved it, and he won't go outside in rainy weather. Vesta's glad because she wants to see his health return.